PTB SUniversity 2012
by True Cullen Spirit
Summary: An exploration in writing, various themes and situations.


I really am trying to write a smutty one shot and I am so not ready to do this assignment. But, I want to stay within deadlines. Obviously Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, this is just me trying to be pervy with it.

Edward had sat across from Isabella for three weeks now wondering when it would be the time to ask her out. He was positive that Carlisle liked her just as much as he did but he had also been reluctant to make a move. He wondered what she would think about them. Carlisle was discreet when it came to the office and no one was privy to the fact that Edward and he were lovers. Isabella was a dilemma. They were both attracted to her and hoped that they could possibly bring her into their relationship.

Meanwhile. Isabella sat idly at her desk fantasizing about two very attractive men that were out of her league. The bronze haired Adonis who had never once made an attempt to anything other than benign work related conversations and the fair haired Roman God who exuded sexiness while making requests of her. Though none of those requests were of a sexual nature, she wished to be called into his office and asked to bend over for his pleasure.

It was a typical Friday at Coven Publishing. Edward organized the latest acquisitions on his desk and hoped that there would be another contract made with the elusive Esme Platt, she had just finished a successful franchise of young adult fiction but had recently written a very provocative adult novel that could bring in a large amount of revenue if they played their cards right. Esme was particularly fond of Carlisle but she couldn't convince him of anything further which she would constantly bemoan about to Edward. He was of course aware of the true reason, but he would try to placate her.

"Isabella?" Edward called out to the young lady and hoped that she would be willing to make some notes on the manuscript. He stood over her desk and saw a small pile of scribbled notes. "Could you take a look at this and get me some notes? I need a fresh pair of eyes on this."

"Sure," she looked down at the manuscript. "This the new Platt novel?" She gazed into his green eyes and wished that he would ask to recreate one of the love scenes in the story. She had secretly read a copy of the first few chapters and knew that there was some very steamy content. "When do you need it by?"

"Before you go today if that's all right with you?" He hoped that this story might inspire some naughty ideas that would make it easier for him to proposition her.

Bella sat at her desk diligently writing her notes. She had like to write them on yellow legal pads and was sure that it must have been such an odd and archaic way to give comments, but that was the way she learned and continued to write them. It was also easier to mask her own secret writing project. Whenever an idea or plot bunny would strike she would try to write out as much as she could. She hoped that one day she would be a successful writer and be as famous as her idol Anne Rice. She hoped to create a vampire as sexy and interesting as Lestat. Currently her storylines seemed to involve vampire lovers who were more interested in sex than gorging on blood.

Time flew in the office. Bella was so immersed in the note writing she didn't notice it was already time to head home. She looked over to Edward's desk and he sat there patiently.

"Sorry," she said. She quickly gathered her notes and tore them from her pad. She walked over and handed them to him.

He quickly took them from her hands and started absentmindedly shuffle through them."It's no problem, you seemed very focused. It feels like a shame to have disturbed you."

At that she flushed. If only he knew that she had been thinking about how much she wanted for him to ravage her. She even started to write a story about it in the midst of her work. She walked back over to her desk and prepared her belongings.

"Bella will you wait one second?" Edward asked her. He got up from his seat and made his way to Carlisle's office door.

She went back to collecting her papers. She clipped together some of her writing when she noticed that a page was missing. She made a habit of numbering pages so that she could keep better track of them until she transcribed them. She could only imagine what Edward must have read. She would have died of mortification if it was the part she thought it might be. She couldn't sit patiently and wait for his return. If she was going to be in trouble she would rather face the music. She slowly approached the door and heard murmurs. Then she heard what sounded like a groan and a shuffling. She couldn't take it any longer, she had to get out of there. She slowly opened the door and she couldn't believe what the erotic tableau that was happening in Carlisle's office. Edward was stroking Carlisle's cock while they were locked in a passionate kiss. She couldn't contain her gasp. At the sound Carlisle broke away from Edward and smiled.

"Bella, what a surprise," he smiled and appeared nonplussed by her interruption. Edward on the other hand was a bright shade of red while he discreetly tried to conceal Carlisle's arousal.

"Would you like join us?" Carlisle spoke with conviction, this was an offer not to be refused.

This was the culmination of all Bella's dreams. If she joined them she would be privy to unparalleled pleasure. If she turned around and left she would always wonder what might have been. She carefully weighed both options. As both men looked upon with lust in their eyes she knew that this evening would be unforgettable.

"Where would you like me?"

"I think we should start out on couch. Maybe have a drink and relax and let things flow naturally." Edward spoke, his face finally returning to normal. He went over to the bar and poured out three tumblers of what appeared to be scotch.

Bella sat in the center of the couch and Edward passed her a tumbler as he sidled up beside her. Carlisle placed his cup on the coffee table and watched as Edward slowly put his arm around Bella. She fell into his comfortable embrace. He glided his hand slowly along her arm. Sparks of electricity could be felt between them. Edward was longing for more he leaned in slowly and began to kiss along her earlobe. Carlisle was fascinated watching them and was ready for more. He wanted to give into the pleasure. He slowly took his place beside Bella he took her lips in a soft kiss. Her lips were sweet and ripe, he couldn't wait to plunge his tongue into her mouth. Edward was quite interested in removing Bella's blouse. As he nibbled along her neck his fingers deftly opened the buttons and was surprised to see such a virginal and utilitarian undergarment. He worried that this was a bad idea but quickly forgot when he heard the most beautiful sound, Bella's moan. Carlisle had been working his usual magic. His tongue explored her mouth and he pulled Bella onto his lap.

"You're so beautiful." Carlisle said as his lips trailed along her collar bone. "You don't know how many times we thought about having you just like this."

Edward had been massaging her breast using his long fingers to tweak and manipulate her nipples. Bella was already on the brink. She was sitting there ready for more.

"Show me."

Carlisle groaned. It was time to take this to the next level. He peered over Bella's shoulder and gave Edward a look that showed how aroused he was. He was ready for more. He quickly discarded his shirt and tie. His pants were already low around his waist, luckily for him he was going commando because Edward enjoyed him to be ready and able whenever the opportunity would arise.

Edward was really enjoying the show but he wanted to taste Bella's lips. He grabbed her and spun her to straddle him. He was clearly aroused and could feel Bella's heat hovering over his erection. He was glad that her skirt had risen so that he was only separated by a thin barrier of her simple cotton panties. He briefly wondered what it would feel like if she had been in silk, he hoped he would get to find out one day soon. His fingers grasped her backside and he pulled her further into his arousal.

Carlisle was so overheated he took his erection out and began to stroke himself. "It's time to make all you dreams come true, beautiful Bella." He grabbed put out his hand to her and she stood. Her skin was flushed and she clearly was ready for more. Edward started to remove his pants as he sat on the couch. Carlisle took this moment to assist Bella in the removal of her last articles of clothing. He kissed her back and as he bent down to pull her panties skirt away he bit her cheek playfully.

"Carlisle, you are so naughty, you weren't given permission to bite our delectable girl." Edward chastised him. "Come here and let me have a taste." He leaned forward and took a swipe of her sweetness. Bella moaned she wasn't sure how much more she could take. She wanted them inside her.

"I hope you're ready for me. Lean forward." Carlisle voice was seductive. She was ready. She could feel his erection along her slit. Edwards tongue was playing with her clit. The head of Carlisle's cock met with Edward's tongue Bella was reaching the brink.

"Please, Carlisle I need you inside me." He plunged into her glorious heat, it was tight and surrounded him snugly. He slowly began to pump in and out while Edward continued to assault her clit.

She moaned and was to the point of reaching her climax when he pulled out abruptly. "Edward it's time you experienced this." Edward slowly sat back and lowered his pants so that his glorious cock sprung free. He stroked it casually and he pulled Bella onto his lap. He positioned himself at his entrance and looked deeply into her eyes as his cock was engulfed by her. They slowly began to kiss and lick each other. Carlisle wanted more, he wanted Bella to take him in her mouth while she fucked Edward. He grabbed her shoulder as he raised his leg on the couch so that he would be in the right position.

"I want you to taste yourself on me Bella, I can't wait to see your lips wrapped around my cock." Bella looked up into Carlisle's face and smiled. She leaned forward and began to explore his cock. It was long and thick and tasted divine. She was surprised at how good their essences tasted mixed together. She briefly wondered how all three would taste.

Edward continued at a punishing rhythm. He wanted to make sure that Bella would be satisfied. They each were enjoying one another and as they all reached completion it was apparent that they were going to want this to be more than a tryst. Edward was already imagining an idyllic life with Bella and Carlisle where they loved each other freely and lived happily in their Pacific Heights home.

As they slowly separated and started to regain their composure. They sat naked on the couch. Bella let out an audible sigh.

"Please tell me that this wasn't just a one time deal."

"Of course not, love," Edward replied.

"Yes, I want to explore more of your little ideas." Carlisle said as his eyes raked over their bodies.

"Who's little?" Edward scoffed. "I hope I can make all your dreams to come true, even if I have to be sucker."

"He's very adept at sucking." Carlisle snickered.

Bella flushed because she knew what they had read on her piece of paper.

"Don't worry Bella we can explore that more later. At our home."

Suddenly she couldn't think of a better way to spend the rest of the day.


End file.
